


I'll Never Leave

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Amelia has a serious talk with Zola.





	I'll Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Amelia couldn't believe that she was about to move out into a house with her husband. How did she become an adult? She sure didn't feel like one. Amelia had decided to take Zola out for ice cream that night. She was sad that she won't be living with the kids anymore. She'd miss them so much. She felt like a second mom. That's why she knew something was wrong with Zola. Usually Zola was all smiles and laughs when they went out together. Amelia spoiled her and Zola could tell her things she couldn't tell Meredith. 

Tonight Zola was quiet. Amelia was trying like crazy to get her to crack a smile, but she wouldn't. "What's going on in that sweet little head of yours'?" 

Zola looked thoughtfully at her bubble-gum ice cream before asking, "Can we do that thing where I talk, but you can't until I tell you to?" They had done this a lot. Amelia felt like no ever truly listened to her after her father's death. She didn't want that for Zola. She wanted her to be listened to. 

Amelia nodded her head yes. "Of course, Sweetie." 

Zola then took a deep breath before she started rambling like her mother when she was upset, "Daddy left and I felt sad. Then mommy made us leave and I didn't see you or Alex or Sophia or Jo or anyone for a long time and that made me sad too. Now you're leaving and I'm sad again. I don't want to lose you either, not again." Amelia was shocked that Zola had started crying. "I don't want you to go live with Owen! I want you to stay with me! Why are you leaving?" Amelia's heart was breaking. She hated that Zola was in pain. Pain that she was causing. 

"Can I talk now?" Amelia asked. Zola shook her head yes while wiping her little eyes. Amelia opened her arms. "Come here." Zola got her chair and climbed into Amelia's lab. Careful not to spill her ice cream. Amelia kissed her head before starting. "I'm sorry that you've felt so sad lately. You deserve to feel that way though. Especially about your dad. How long have you been sad about me moving out?" 

"Since I found out." The little girl confesses into her aunt's chest. 

"I wish you would have told me." Amelia tells her. "I'm not leaving though. We'll sadly see each other less, but I promise we will still do stuff like this all the time. I can't go long without seeing my favorite kiddo. You understand why I'm moving out, right?" Amelia wasn't sure what Meredith told Zola. 

"Mommy said it's because you and Owen are getting married. Mommy said that people who love each other get married and live together. She said that's what her and daddy did. " 

"Your mom's right. Owen and I love each other a lot. We want to have kids of our own like how your parents had you and your siblings. You know if Owen and I have kids then you'll have cousins that live by you. That would be nice won't it?" Amelia was hopping she was making her feel better. 

"I guess so." Amelia smiled. She knew she wasn't fully convinced, but they were on the right track. 

"Look at me." Amelia waited until they made direct eye contact before saying, "I will never leave you by choice. I love you too much." She kissed her forehead. "You're my Zozo. No one can replace you. Got it." 

Zola finally smiled at her. "Got it. I love you too." 

Her heart melted again. Life was changing again, but it was good this time.


End file.
